


Snowy Weather

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [26]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Married Couple, One True Pairing, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha gets Steve to enjoy the snow.





	Snowy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally posted on Instagram and I couldn't resist lengthening it and cross posting it here.

* * *

 

 

"Come on, Steve. It's really not that bad." Natasha held a hand out to her husband as she stood in their snow-covered backyard, smiling at him. It had been snowing for the last two days and Natasha had spent the previous hour trying to convince her husband to join her outside.

"That's easy for you to say, Nat. You grew up with snow. My association with the stuff is far less pleasant." The blonde frowned a little, but hesitantly took her hand and stepped away from the patio and under the tiny, white flakes.

"True. I loved the snow in Russia, but I don't expect you to feel the same way. You should at least _try_ to relax in it, though. We haven't gotten through half of winter yet." She tugged him closer and raised her hands to fix his scarf. 

Once she finished, they walked around the backyard, holding each other hands and the snow continued to fall. The resistance Steve had originally felt upon coming out into the snowy weather began declining and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

It wasn't too bad after all. And with Natasha here...watching her smile and catch snowflakes on her tongue made Steve's heart warm despite the coldness in the air. His admiration of his wife was interrupted, though, by the unpleasant drops of of melted snow running down his cheek.

Steve glanced at her hat and shook his head. "I should have grabbed my hat, too. I hate it when my head gets cold and wet."

Natasha feigned a gasp and touched her chest. "You don't say. And here I was, thinking that your super serum made you immune to that." Steve gave her his trademark Captain America glare, but that didn't faze her.

"Don't worry. I have one of your extras in my coat pocket." Her fingers dug into the aforementioned pocket and produced a thick hat. Standing on her tip toes, Natasha put the hat on Steve's head and fit it snugly over his blond hair.

After she finished putting it on his head, Steve's face brightened up a bit and he pecked her cold lips with his warm ones. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. Hey. What happened to all of that apprehension from earlier?" Natasha nudged him playfully.

Steve just smiled and touched her shoulders. "You helped."

"I'm glad to hear it." Snowflakes fell on Steve's eyelids and Natasha giggled. "You look so cute." Playfully, she kissed his eyelid and sucked away the melted drops that rested on his face.

A dark look appeared in his eyes. "Natasha Rogers, are you trying to seduce me?"

Natasha just smirked at him. "If I were, it wouldn't take much doing. You're not a tough egg to crack, Steve Rogers." She said his name in a low, sultry voice and with both hands on either side of his face, pulled his head down to hers, kissing him soundly.

When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Steve stroked her cheek. "As always, you know me perfectly well."

"I should. We've been in each other's lives for over ten years." A moment of silence passed as Natasha looked at the ground around them, then gave her husband a giddy smile. "Let's make some snow angels."

To her delight, Steve's lips curved into a smile and he laughed. "Why not?"

They had a lot of fun in the snow and of course, making snow angels eventually turned into a make out session for Steve and Natasha, but neither minded a bit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic can hold you guys until I update _Torched_ and _The Soldier Meets The Spy_ later this week! :3


End file.
